


Exalt's Expression

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: EliHec Week, Day 5 - AU
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14





	Exalt's Expression

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very canon divergent AUs that involves Hector replacing Eliwood as the main protagonist. It's also an expansion on my headcanon that Hector is related to characters such as Chrom and Marth, hence the idea that he becomes an exalt that you will see in the following work.
> 
> It's an AU that I haven't done too much expanding on, so it's not much. The AU itself is a work in progress that I want to expand on more in the future.
> 
> For now, the general gist is that by the end, Hector has a variation of the Falchion named the Scouring Falchion, and he becomes the Exalt of Ostia after Athos tells him some things about him. Eliwood becomes Marquess of Pherae and additionally, the head of the Lycian League (so in that sense, he and Hector sort of swap places).
> 
> I wish to produce more works on this AU in the future once I've expanded it much more!

The Exalt of Ostia, Hector. It was a title that not only all of Ostia had trouble getting to grips with. The whole of Lycia-  _ Elibe  _ had trouble getting to grips with it. Some elderly folk had knowledge of it, but it was never something that was seen as important.

What really caught Lycia off guard was that  _ Hector _ is donning such an old, forgotten title.

Hector, younger brother of the deceased marquess Uther. Hector, a known lout, rude, coarse mannered and improper overall.

Even Eliwood, his closest friend turned lover, was surprised to see him being the first in ages to have this age old title. To Eliwood’s surprise, he  _ took _ it. Donned suitable clothes and all.

* * *

It hadn’t been long since the war ended. Everyone’s recovering, Hector and Eliwood included.

The Exalt had just been standing in front of his subjects and making one of his first speeches. His beloved, in the room behind, admiring what effort he put into it, how hard he tried to convey his wishes- his feelings into words. Sure, it wasn’t anything spectacular by general standards. By Hector standards? Pretty good considering his lack of skill with words.

“You did amazing.” Eliwood sincerely told him.

It wasn’t everyday that Hector would even think of speaking properly to people like that. In the past, the only words he’d have with people are words with individuals who mattered the most to him. Well- to him now it’s not much different. He accepted the role as Ostia’s ruler and accepted the burden of many on his shoulders. To him, not just those close to him matter- everyone does.

“You think so, now? I guess I did alright.”

Hector strolled to a nearby table, where a cloth’s sitting. He put the Scouring Falchion atop the table and began polishing. He never had the chance to really maintain the sword since he came home. Now seemed a nice opportunity.

Eliwood chuckled at how he just went and did that, edging closer to the Ostian.

“Despite this grand title and newfound responsibility, here you are, still caring about your weapons. I suppose some things don’t change, eh?” he said teasingly.

“Not that it’s improper, of course! That sword is sacred after all…”

The Exalt continued his polishing, putting most of his attention in that. Polishing it right after some big speech wasn’t the most proper thing in the world. But since when did Hector care about being proper anyway? Never, that’s when.

“Yeah, it’s sacred alright. A weapon’s gotta be clean, doesn’t it? Haven’t had a chance to polish it since I got home with all this stuff going on…

Eliwood- huh?”

After he finished speaking, Eliwood was leaning against his side, making sure to snuggle against the fluffy collar of the robe that Hector wore. The Exalt sighed, placing the greatsword and the cloth on the table as a blush formed over his cheeks.

“…Why’re you kissing up to me now?” he asked, flustered.

Being steered away from what he was doing wasn’t something he enjoyed, but he’d let it slide. Only because it’s Eliwood and he enjoys the affection and closeness.

“Oh, apologies, your royal highness. Am I not permitted?” the redhead teased.

Hector huffed, putting an arm round Eliwood. At this point, if he’s close, he might as well be closer. So the Exalt brought him a little closer. Eliwood loved it, feeling the softness of Hector’s robe, yet also feeling the sheer warmth radiating from him.

“This what you wanted, sap?”

Eliwood went on his toes to sneak a small peak on Hector’s cheek before responding.

“Perhaps. But this is more for your benefit. After all, it takes bravery and wit to go out there. Even I wouldn’t do such a thing unless necessary…

And… you will be quite busy from here on. Opportunities for us to see each other will be… scarce, as much as it pains me to admit. So let us indulge while we can.”

Before speaking his next words, his tone quietened.

“Things are going to be hard for you, Hector…”

Eliwood spoke the truth. Things will be hard for him in this sudden position he’s in. Even with his experience in leading during the war, leading a nation is different, let alone being the new bearer of a long lost title. No one said it’ll be easy.

Still, as far as Hector’s concerned, he’s more worried about Eliwood.

“I know things won’t be a straight road for me… But what about you?

You’re inheriting your father’s title, and becoming head of the league. You’ve got just as much as me, if not  _ more _ .” the Ostian said back.

A sigh escaped the Pheraean’s lips as he rested his head on Hector’s shoulder, donning a relaxed grin. It’s not that he didn’t care, it’s just… 

“I understand, Hector. But…

How about we enjoy the rest of this time. We can worry about our lives later. For now, we both deserve some time to ourselves…”

Hector leant his head on Eliwood’s, fully submitting to relaxation. He sighed himself.

“You have a point…”

The fact that he won’t be able to see him much really came to his mind loud and clear now. Through that, and the other’s words, he realised just how precious these moments will be. At that, he opted to turn round and pull Eliwood into a proper hug. He held the Pheraean’s head against his chest and he rested his own lightly atop it.

It was really getting to him that these feelings of comfort will be much less frequent. To see him again in these times, he’d have to travel across lands. All these thoughts hit him and his feelings were all conveyed through his sudden embrace.

“…I’ll- miss you.” he whispered quietly.

That was suddenly really. He didn’t mean to just- be vulnerable like that. He scolded himself mentally for it, hating how weak he seemed. 

But Eliwood responded with his own whisper too.

“I will too…

That’s why I want this time with you.”

In response, Hector tightened his hold and frankly almost buried his head in Eliwood’s shoulder. A half-bury, more or less.

That was his way of saying that he too wishes for this time. 


End file.
